1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to methods and computer software for creating games, such as creating puzzles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Number place puzzles are readily available in the market place although little or no information if available regarding how the puzzles were created. Software that assists with solving number place puzzles is also available although software that actually solves the puzzles is not widely distributed if available. Of course, software that can solve number place puzzles would be most valuable in creating number place puzzles.
The absence of software to create number place puzzles indicates a need for public disclosure of a suitable method and software for making number place puzzles to promote development of useful arts.